The Ties That Bind
by Batmarcus
Summary: Moderate AU: Set starting from the episode 'Year's End' Season 1 Episode 9: Laurel and Sarah Lance's OC brother Martin Lance returns to Starling City to look into the arrivals of Oliver and the vigilante but may have bit off a little more then he can chew. Co-Authored with Better a Freak Than a Fake.
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue

**A/N: We are both HUGE fans of the show. Hope you enjoy the first chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 1

Oliver Queen, to any outside observer was nothing more than a spoiled rich kid who loved to party and was catching up to the world after five years ship wrecked on an island.

However though he seemed to not be much different from how he had been. Those close to him knew the man who came back was vastly different from the man who had left. Still few knew just how much.

He was The Hood as the media had named him no matter how much he disliked the name. The man who ran around putting Arrows in people who for one reason or another deserved it. He knew why and his partner John Diggle knew why, but beyond that no one.

However at the moment he was not leaping around rooftops and shooting arrows he was headed to a lunch Laurel had called him to, saying she had someone he would want to meet. . He was only going because since the Huntress issue last week he had not taken a break from being the Hood and Diggle said he needed this.

He really hoped it wouldn't get in the way like it often does though as he headed over. He found Laurel and Tommy waiting at a table for him and headed towards them not seeing anyone else. "So, he did decide to show up." Tommy said mostly joking when he came over.

"Well, I figured I had sort of gotten too busy lately a break might be good," Oliver lied easily. "You said you had someone for me to meet?" Oliver asked.

"Yes and here he comes now," Laurel said pointing behind him.

Oliver looked and saw and eighteen year old boy with black hair and green eyes. He was well built for his age and dressed in a black coat and jeans. He seemed familiar somehow. "So, you're Oliver Queen, back from the dead." The boy said.

"Yes and you are?" He said straining his mind for the boy who was so familiar.

"Martin? Martin Lance?" He asked finally recognizing him since he was 13 the last time Oliver had seen him.

The boy nodded, "Exactly."

"Wow, you grew up well," He said offering his hand.

Martin took it and said, "You look pretty good for having been marooned so recently."

"Well I have been told I clean up nicely," Oliver said.

"Well… they weren't kidding."

"Sit, Martin it's been a few years since I saw you," Laurel said smiling.

Martin nodded and took a seat. "Years?" Oliver asked confused the Lances had always been a close family.

"Yeah, after Sarah and all, Dad ran to his work Laurel went to Law School and Mom...became consumed with grief and I could not take it anymore so I went to Central city to live with my grandparents," He said.

"Oh, that is rather unfortunate."

"Yeah, well I went to where things were more stable, and I just ended up staying for all of High School, Grandpa taught me Archery...to take my mind off things… It really helped, and then I heard you had returned from the dead and you had always been nice to me so in spite of everything I decided it was time to come home and see my family, and see you for myself," He said.

"Archery, huh? Heard that's pretty difficult." Oliver chuckled helping protect his secret. "I wish I was able to do something like that."

"It's not too hard really just takes patients," Martin shrugged.

"Well… maybe you could teach me sometime." Oliver said but would of course play in off like when he was first learning.

"Sure, but we should eat first," He said smiling.

"Right," Oliver agreed with a smile.

"So, Laurel and Tommy was it?" Martin asked.

"That's right." Tommy nodded.

"Interesting, you treat her right, Tommy" Martin warned.

"Of course," Tommy nodded. "I wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of one of those arrows."

"No you really wouldn't" Martin said smirking as he read his menu.

"Martin, stop" Laurel said playfully.

"You're my sister. It's my job to protect you." Martin said glancing up at her.

"You sound like dad," She giggled.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"Sometimes," She sighed.

"Well, that doesn't make it any less true."

"I suppose," She said.

"He's right you know." Oliver said thinking about Thea.

"I suppose," She said.

"So, what have you been up to since your return anyways, Ollie?" Martin asked changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm opening a club," He said keeping it at that.

"Really?" Martin asked. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah well trying to do something on my own" He said.

"Need any help with that?" Martin offered.

"Well, I have been looking into staff, right Tommy?" He asked.

"Yeah, why? Are you looking for a job?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I need to gain money somehow," He said.

"I think that could be arranged." Oliver agreed.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Really," Oliver nodded.

"Thank you," He said smiling.

"You're welcome. I could use the help anyways."

"Also, do you guys know somewhere I could stay?" He asked.

"You could stay with me," Oliver suggested.

"Are you sure I don't want to impose," Martin said.

"I'm sure. There's plenty of room."

"Well okay, if you're sure," He said.

"I am." Oliver nodded.

"That's really kind of you Oliver," Laurel said grateful as with Tommy her apartment was full.

"Well, I didn't see why not to." Oliver said.

"Maybe because of that little crush I remember him having on Thea?" Tommy asked.

"You do?" Oliver asked looking over at Martin.

"I well...yeah," He said glaring at Tommy.

Tommy just shrugged and looked back at the menu. "I can't believe you never noticed," Laurel said.

"I guess I was too self-centered when I last saw him to really pay attention." Oliver said. The other three just nodded. "You didn't have to agree," He said.

"Well, it was true." Martin said.

"I know, but I am trying to change," Oliver said.

"So I hear the city has a vigilante?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, Dad's been trying to take him down." Laurel said. "Everyone's calling him 'The Hood'."

"Really? That's a dumb name," Martin said

"I thought so, too but no one has any other ideas." Oliver chuckled.

"Really though, the Hood?" He asked.

"That's what he'd always wear." Laurel shrugged.

"What we name people after their clothes now?"

"Apparently no one could think of any better ideas." Oliver said absolutely hating that name.

"Well does not stop the name from being kind of childish," Martin said.

"I am not arguing with that." Oliver said.

"Well is Green Arrow any better?" Tommy asked.

"No," Oliver said not liking that either.

"Well then he's stuck with the Hood," Laurel said.

"So, do you have bags?" Oliver asked.

"A few," Martin answered.

"Alright well follow me in your car...and I'll lead you back to my house,"

"Alright, thank you, Ollie."

"No problem," he said heading over to his bike.

Martin nodded and headed over to his car. "See you later sis," he called as they drove past.

Laurel waved as he went by. "How do you think your dad will react to where Martin is staying?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure." Laurel said.

"I am expecting outrage," Tommy said.

"Maybe he doesn't need to know." She said.

"Maybe not," he agreed.

"I'll make sure he won't." Laurel said. "His obsession with the Hood might make that easier."

"Obsession?" Tommy asked.

"With trying to take him down. Haven't you noticed?"

"Not really we do nothing around together," he said.

"Well, that's pretty much all he does anymore."

"He needs a hobby,"

Laurel chuckled and said, "That he does."

Meanwhile Oliver and Martin were pulling up in the queen driveway.

"You're really sure about this?" Martin asked as he got out of his car.

"Yeah it'll be fine, I will help you with your bags," Oliver said.

They the bags out and finally Martin pulled out a sleek traditional wooden long bow.

"Impressive," Oliver said as he pulled out a quiver of dark red arrows.

"Thank you, I think they're pretty nice." He said slinging his quiver over his shoulder.

"I have to agree," Oliver said leading him inside where they could hear Thea asking her mother for a convertible for her birthday. Neither of them were aware of the two men who had just entered.

"Mom, Thea," Oliver said to get their attention.

"In the living room!" His mother called.

Oliver headed there with Martin following close by. "We have a new house guest," Oliver said.

They both turned and were surprised to see Martin there. Thea did blush a bit when she did. Martin blushed as well, but kept a calm face. "You two remember Laurels little brother Martin?" He asked.

"Of course," Moira said.

"I thought you left years ago?" Thea asked.

"I did, but when Oliver came back from the dead and the news of the vigilante started coming up, I just had to see them both for myself."

"Well you are more than welcome here," Moira said smiling.

"Well, thank you, Mrs. Queens." Martin nodded.

"Please call me Moira," She said smiling as Diggle came in and over to Oliver.

"Well who's this?" He asked looking to Martin with his bow and arrows.

"This is Martin Lance, Laurel's younger brother." Oliver answered.

"Well nice to meet you Martin, but I need to barrow Oliver for a second," Diggle said.

"That's okay I can help Martin find his room," Thea said. Thea took Martin upstairs helping with his bag and to what will now be his room. "So, you're back," She said awkwardly.

"Yes I am. Ollie even offered me a job at the club he's starting."

"Really? That's nice of him," She said smiling.

"Yes it is. He certainly changed a lot on that island." Martin agreed.

"Yeah, he's a little more responsible and kind of controlling." She said rolling her eyes.

"I guess it's better than he was before." Martin shrugged.

"Depends on how you look at it." she said leading him to a spacious room with a large closet, a king sized bed, and its own bathroom.

"Wow, this is where I'll be staying?" He asked.

"Problem?" She asked smirking while setting his other bag and bow case down on his bed.

"No, it's incredible though." Martin said.

"It's just a room," She said walking over to him as he hung his quiver in the closet.

"Well, I guess to you." Martin shrugged.

"I suppose," She shrugged smiling.

"Thanks so much you guys."

"It's no trouble, I really did miss you after you left," She said.

"You did?" He asked surprised at that.

"Well yeah, you were one of my only friends back then and with Ollie and dad gone you leaving as well was hard," She said.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to cause that."

"Well, it's not all your fault, but your back now," She said smiling and hugging him. He was surprised but returned the hug. "Not leaving any time soon?" She asked.

"Definitely not," He said.

"Good," She said stepping away from him blushing. He looked down blushing as well. "Are you okay you're sort of red," She said.

"So do you." He pointed out.

"I know that, but I have my reasons," she said.

"Which are…?" He asked blushing more.

"Well you were away for a while and you got really cute," she said smiling a little.

"Well, so did you."

"Thanks," She said smiling at the compliment.

"Actually Thea, I wanted to talk to you," He said.

"What is it?" Thea asked confused.

"When we were little I had a crush on you and seeing you again I realize I still do," He said.

"Really?" She asked blushing deeper.

"Really," He said nodding.

"Well… I think I do, too."

"Really?" He asked hopefully. She just nodded nervously. "So, where do we go from here?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Thea said.

"Me either," He said awkwardly.

"Maybe we could try kissing."

Martin was surprised; Thea herself seemed to be surprised at the words that had come out of her mouth.

"If you want to," He said.

She somehow managed to blush even deeper. "Well… I…"

"I mean if you want..." He said.

"Um… yeah… sure…"

He walked over and pulled her close to him still very nervous, and kissed her gently. She returned the kiss though very nervous herself. It was short not overly passionate, but nice and relaxed though tongues were kept in mouths "That was nice." Martin smiled when they separated.

"Yeah it was," She said smiling.

At that moment Oliver poked his head in, "Hey Martin did you want to see the club as it is so far...did I interrupt something?" He asked noticing how close they were.

"A little bit." He said awkwardly.

"Sorry, I can come back later," He offered.

He left the room awkwardly. "So, this you and me what does this mean?" Thea asked.

"Well… maybe we should try dating."

"I would love that, I hear that Oliver is planning a Christmas Party?" Martin asked.

"That's right." Thea nodded. "It's been a while since the last one."

"Well, do you want to go with me to that?" Martin asked.

"Sure," Thea said with a small smile.

"Good so it's a date then?" He asked smiling.

Thea nodded, "It's a date."

"Good, I should go see what your brother wanted," He said.

"Right," She said and he left.

As he got close to the living room he heard Oliver and Diggle arguing. "Oliver listen, this is a big problem a copycat is the last thing you need with everything else," He said quietly.

"Copycat?" Martin asked confused.

"Oh, someone is trying to steal the style of my club," Oliver lied quickly.

"Oh, well, what did you need?"

"Tommy called and said he needs a hand helping the contractor. I wanted know if you are up for it?" He asked.

"Oh, sure." Martin agreed.

"Cool come on we'll give you a ride," Oliver said.

"Alright," Martin agreed.

"There is nothing to be done right now Diggle," Oliver said.

Diggle sighed but knew that Martin can't know the problem. "Is it that big a deal?" Martin asked.

"No," Diggle said.

"It is just a club," Oliver added then just dropped it and took him to the car.

* * *

The ride passed in mostly silent Martin could feel tension in the car. "Is something wrong?" Martin asked.

"Nothing, it's fine," Oliver said.

"Are you sure?" Martin asked again worriedly.

"Yeah, it's fine," Oliver said.

"Well… alright." He still chose to keep an eye out for trouble though.

A short while later the car came to a stop in front of an old shut down factory. "This is the place?" Martin asked.

"It needs some work I know," Oliver chuckled.

"Yes it does, but I can see the potential."

"Good, because most don't"

"They just don't understand." He said.

"Not many do,"

"Then you'll just have to prove them wrong." Martin said.

"I will," Oliver said.

Oliver led him inside to show him what he needs from him. "We just need these metal bars moved out into the dump," He said.

"Alright, I can do that." Martin agreed.

"Good, Diggle and I have to take care of some things downstairs," Oliver said.

"Okay," Martin said deciding best not to question it and went over to the pile.

He watched as they headed downstairs through a very secure door. "Seems like a little bit of overkill," Martin said referring to the door.

"Nah we keep all the supplies down here for now," Oliver said.

"Alright, I guess." Martin said though still skeptical.

"We'll be up soon," He called.

"Sounds good!" Martin called back.

They disappeared downstairs.

Marin sighed and started moving the pipes.

* * *

It took him about an hour and a half, but he did get the job done. He became conscious of the fact that Oliver and Diggle had not returned. He went over and knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Oliver, Diggle!" He called out. There was no answer so he was honestly starting to get very worried.

"Did they ditch me?" He muttered.

The answer to that was obvious to him, yes but 'why?' is the question he was left with that and 'How was he going to get back to the Queens?'

"I'm gonna have to walk aren't I?" He sighed. "Twenty miles outside town!" He muttered. He pulled out his phone and tried calling his sister "Laurel, I'm in the Glades. Could you come get me?" He asked.

Laurel sighed figuring out exactly what happened, "I'll be right over."

"Thanks," He muttered.

"Oliver ditched you there didn't he?"

"Well...yeah," He admitted.

"Sorry, I should have warned you about that. He's been doing that a lot since he got home. No one knows where he goes though."

"And you all just accept that?" Martin asked.

"No, we usually get really mad when he does."

"That I can imagine," Martin sighed

"Yeah, I'll be right over."

"Thanks," he sighed hanging up.

* * *

A while later Laurel did arrive in her car. "Thanks sis sorry about this," Martin sighed.

"Not your fault. Just get in." Laurel sighed getting frustrated with Oliver.

"I was not expecting this," He sighed getting in.

"I'm sorry. I really should have warned you."

"It's fine, not your fault," He said.

"I'll have to have a serious talk with him when he shows up." Laurel sighed.

"No, it's fine really," He said.

"Not to me." She said.

"Fine, I can't stop you anyway." He said.

"No you can't." She said driving off.

"Oh boy," He sighed.

"Don't complain." Laurel told him.

"I said nothing," He pointed out.

"You were going to." She countered.

"Not really," He said evasively.

"Yes you were." Laurel chuckled.

"No way," he said smirking.

"Alright," She shrugged and kept driving.

* * *

She drove to the manor and was surprised when Thea came to greet Martin as they walked in. Thea frown and asked, "He ditched you?"

"Yeah and no one seems surprised by that," Martin said.

"Sorry, Martin. He's been doing that with pretty much everyone since he got back."

"That's weird," Martin said.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Thea said passingly.

"Do you know what they are?" Laurel asked.

"No but we can't really blame him. After all, none of us know what happened on that island." Thea pointed out thinking about the scars she had seen.

"That's true," Martin said.

"Well, thank you for taking him back, Laurel." Thea said turning to her.

"No trouble, you seem happy to see him," She said.

"Well… ah…" Thea trailed awkwardly.

"What?" She asked looking at Thea.

"Well… we got together…" Thea said getting ready for what will inevitably come next.

"Really?" Laurel asked looking between them. They both nodded. "Well congratulations you two," She said smiling.

"Thanks, sis." Martin said.

"Thea, you better not hurt him," She warned.

"I know and I swear I won't."

"That's good, because I really do not want to hurt you,"

"Well, I don't want to hurt him so I guess we have a nice arrangement." Thea said.

"Same Speedy, always ready with a snappy response. I should go though," Laurel said.

"Alright, it was nice talking to you and thank you again." Thea asked.

"No problem, nice seeing you, too. Tell your brother to call me so we can chat." She said leaving.

"Do, you know a place I can shoot my bow? It's been a while," Martin said when Laurel was gone.

"A few but there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Can we talk while I shoot?" He asked not liking the look of concern on her face and he thought better while shooting

"Alright, get your bow."

* * *

So he did and followed her outback. She led him where she needed and he started to shot. "So, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I think I know why Oliver's ditching everybody."

"Okay, what do you think it is?" He asked shooting everything he aimed at perfectly.

"I think he's the vigilante."

That made Martin miss so the arrow instead of hitting the tree he had aimed at hit the ground off the mark. "Say that one more time? You think your brother is the vigilante? I mean I know he's changed Thea, but what makes you so sure?"

"Think about it, Martin. Oliver comes back from that island and pretty much immediately this guy in the hood comes out of nowhere and whenever you hear a report about the vigilante Oliver had disappeared with no clear reason, not for that long at least, not to mention that door at his club. I think that's his hide out." Thea explained.

"Well, when you say it all like that...it is suspicious. Okay I agree you may be onto something you are more observant than others give you credit for. If you are right though why tell me knowing my father is apparently obsessed with catching him," Martin asked.

"Well, I knew I could trust you not to tell him and... I guess I just had to tell someone."

"Okay, I won't tell, but maybe we should talk to Oliver?" Martin asked.

"Well, I guess."

"Maybe he'll listen," Martin said.

"Hopefully,"

"Good and I'll be right here for you," He said.

"Thank you," Thea said with a small smile.

"No problem," He said.

"We obviously have to wait until he shows back up though."

"We can do that, want to learn to shoot?" He asked.

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Good," He said smiling.

"I'm not sure I could even draw it though."

"Well maybe not mine I suppose," Martin admitted. "We could get you your own though." He offered.

"Well. I guess we could I do like to shop." She sad

"I know that." Martin chuckled.

"We take Ollie's convertible?" She asked smirking.

"Are you sure that's safe if you're right?" Martin asked mostly joking.

"Oh I think he'll be fine," she giggled.

"I meant us though."

"He'll be fine with us," She said.

"I figured. I was just kidding. Sure, we can."

"You are clearly the most fun boyfriend I have ever had." She said smiling

"Well, thank you. I like to take pride in that."

"You should I dated a teen model while you were away," She said.

"Wow," Martin said honestly impressed.

"Yeah, and a guy from the glades named Roy, but that didn't work out," She said.

"Well, he doesn't sound like much competition."

"Well, he sort of had a thing with being prettier than he was smart. That and he got arrested," She said.

"That's unfortunate."

"Well, when you steal from the wrong people that happens," Thea said.

Martin nodded, "Guess the law finally caught up with him."

"Yeah, it did I am not sure where he is now,"

"Should we just go?" Martin offered.

"Yeah probably, odds are Ollie will not be in until late," She said.

"Okay, lead the way."

* * *

She led him to the garage and a silver convertible. "Get in." She said taking the keys.

"Whoa, I thought I was driving?" He asked.

"I said no such thing."

"I just assumed so," He said.

"Well, you know what they say about assuming." Thea said getting into the driver's seat.

"It makes an ass out of u and me?" He asked.

"Exactly, so stop complaining and get in."

"Alright," He chuckled.

* * *

A few days later it was time for the Christmas Party. "I can't believe he has avoided us both," Thea said dressed in a form fitting red dress.

"Well, because of that it certainly seems like you were right though."

"Told you so," She smirked.

"We just need to find a way to talk to him." Martin said thinking.

"There has to be," She said.

"I know. We just have to find it."

"Well any ideas?" Martin sighed and shook his head. "Well he is dodging us both," She said.

"Think he knows we know?"

"No, I think he knows we want to talk to him though," She said.

"Do you have any ideas?" Martin asked her.

"Not really we could try and get him tonight," She said.

"I guess. Hopefully we can."

"Me too, ready?" She asked looking over him in his black suit and offered him her arm which he took.

Staying that way, the headed out to the main foyer to find it packed with well-dressed people. "Nice turn out. Almost like the old days." Martin said.

"Almost," She sighed.

"I know." He sighed and held her close.

She leaned into him as they walked downstairs.

* * *

The party passed in predictable boring fashion until they noticed Oliver was gone. "He'll be okay." Martin said hopefully.

"I don't know," She said nervously.

"He's handled himself fine this long hasn't he?"

"Yeah, mostly," She said.

"Then he'll be fine."

"I hope so," She said.

"Maybe we could look into any reports if that makes you feel any better." Martin suggested making sure only Thea could hear.

"We can try." She said.

"Do you think we should?" Martin asked.

"We can check the local news. She said.

He nodded and they headed back to Thea's room. She turned on the TV and gasped. Right when she turned it on Oliver had glided in through the window. "There he goes," Martin said.

"I know where that is." Thea said and took off without really thinking fully.

"Thea wait!" Martin said chasing after her. Thea didn't stop though and just kept running. "Thea, it's dangerous!" He called as she ran to the garage.

"I don't care!" She said getting in the convertible.

He jumped in after her as she sped away. "Thea, you could die!" Martin pointed out as he quickly got his seatbelt on.

"So could Oliver!" She said.

"What if you were wrong though?"

"I don't think I am," she said. Martin stopped trying to reason with her realizing it was futile as she sped through the streets. "Just trust me I know what I'm doing," She said.

"Okay, I do trust you." Martin said.

"Good," She said stopping near a warehouse out of police sight.

She got out of the car and broke into a sprint. "No, you are not going in there," He said.

"Yes I am and you're not going to stop me."

"Yes I am. In there is a Killer and you going in there would only distract him," Martin said. Thea didn't listen though and went running in.

A black arrow just missed her head. She looked up to where her brother, as the Hood, and The Dark Archer were battling.

"Stay down!" Martin said making her duck down.

"You insane you know that?" Martin snapped at her.

"I am worried about my brother,"

In the middle of his fight Oliver had spotted them. His slip in focus caused him to just barely avoid a black arrow. He had completely dodged that one but two more hit him in the back taking Oliver down but not out.

The Dark Archer ran over and began kicking him. "No!" Thea gasped ripping the arrow that almost hit her out of the wall and going after the Dark Archer.

Before she could be seen Oliver grabbed the man's foot and twisted so he fell face first into metal bars and was knocked out.

Thea was by Oliver's side just before he passed out himself. "We need get him out," Martin said.

Thea nodded and took off the hood completely and wiped off the black eye shade confirming undeniably that she was right. "He needs a doctor and there a lot more hospitals that will take in Oliver than the Hood."

"Right, help me get him up." Thea said getting her arms under his shoulders.

Martin picked him up by the feet and moved him to outside where they ran into Diggle who looked at Oliver who was currently unrecognizable as the Hood in just the pants surprised to see the two of them carrying him out. "Care to explain?" He asked.

"When getting arrested and an assassin are not a concern sure," Thea said.

"In the meantime Oliver needs to get to a hospital." She added.

"Right," He nodded grabbing Oliver's gear and leading them out.

"I have the convertible. We could take him in that." Thea suggested.

"Yeah, but we need a cover story," Diggle said.

"Motorcycle accident?" Thea pithed.

"And we were following him," Martin added.

"That should work." Diggle thought and the got Oliver into the convertible and his gear in the trunk.

"He needs a normal shirt," Martin said.

"Do either of you happen to have one to spare?" Thea asked.

"Yeah I have his clothes," Diggle said.

"Good, get them on him." Thea ordered. Diggle and Martin changed him while she drove them.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital a while late with Oliver completely as Oliver. She honked the horn and they wheeled Oliver in as Diggle turned questioningly to them. "Come on, Diggle. It wasn't that hard to figure out." Thea said. "I'm more observant than people give me credit for."

"So you figured it out?" He asked looking to her.

"Yes I did. That's why I was there in the first place. I guess Martin was right that I shouldn't have actually gone into the warehouse though."

"No you should not have you could have died!" Diggle said.

"So could have Oliver!" Thea said just as she had with Martin.

"True, but he would not want you dying Thea, however your right he has had too many close calls lately,"

"I just wanted to help." Thea sighed. "I worry about him you know."

"I know you do, but no offense being on the front line with him is not for you," Diggle said.

"Yeah, I guess that was really stupid of me."

"It was, but now he knows that you both know I'm sure you'll each be a part of this somehow," Diggle said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, that is likely what Oliver is thinking, though I am not sure how each of you will be a part of this,"

"I guess we'll just have to wait for him to wake up and see." Thea said sadly.

"He'll be okay," Diggle said.

"Two arrows to the back, there's a lot they might have hit." She pointed out.

"We pulled the arrows out and there was nothing too bad," Martin said.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Yeah some blood, but not anymore than expected,"

"I guess." Thea said drawing in a breath.

"We should call your mother and Walter," Martin said.

"Right," She said pulling out the cellphone and dialing Moira.

"You really believe we are a part of this now?" Martin asked.

"Yes I do." Diggle nodded.

"Well that could be interesting,"

"Yes it could. You two obviously can't tell anyone though." Diggle added seriously.

"Of course," he said.

"Especially not your father," Diggle sighed.

"Oh right," Martin sighed.

"Think you can handle it?" Diggle asked trying to consider an alternative if he isn't.

"I think we can," Martin said.

"Well, that part isn't up for negotiation."

"We can do it," Martin said.

"Alright, good," Diggle said as Thea finished on the phone.

"They will be here quick as they can," She said.

"Alright, good," Martin sighed. "Let's go inside then," They nodded and headed into Oliver's hospital room.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Leave a review and tell us what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2: Out of Your League

**A/N: Sorry I forgot to post this sooner enjoy!**

* * *

Oliver woke up a while after Moira arrived, "What happened?" He asked looking over to Diggle.

"You got in a crash. Good thing you were wearing your helmet." Diggle said since Moira was there.

"Oh! Right sorry my head's a bit sore," Oliver said.

"Might be a slight concussion, might want to take it easy." Martin said.

"Yeah, believe me, I will," Oliver said remembering seeing Martin and Thea.

"You guys were there?" He asked Martin and Thea.

"Yeah we were following you to the club you wanted to show us something." Thea said.

"Oh right," Oliver said pretending to remember.

"Oliver you should be more careful," Walter said.

"I know and I will be next time."

"You had better."

"You should go soon he needs rest," the doctor said.

"Diggle stays. He is my body guard," Oliver said.

"Alright," The doctor agreed and the rest left.

"What really happened?" Oliver asked.

Diggle explained everything including how Thea and Martin had already figured it out, "So what now?" Diggle asked.

"Well, I guess we could find something for them to help with." Oliver said.

"I think Martin should be your partner," Diggle said.

"Well, I'll have to see what he can really do but I'll certainly take that under consideration."

"Good, because the kid is hiding something Oliver,"

"Definitely, I'm just not sure what it is."

"I'm not either," Diggle sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest were about to head back to the mansion when Martin said, "Actually, I have to go get some presents for my family and you guys."

"Now?" Thea asked worried.

Martin nodded but said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay, but be careful and take our card." Thea said as Moira gave him the card and Thea kissed him.

"I will." Martin promised when they separated.

"You had better." She said getting in the limo with her mother and Walter and driving away.

"No promises," Martin said getting into the car.

* * *

Malcom Merlyn sat in his office resting in his office when his secretary buzzed in. "Mister Merlyn you have a visitor," She said. He was puzzled who would come this late on Christmas Eve to see him?

"Let them in." Malcom said after a second.

He was surprised when Martin walked in.

"Hello Malcom," he said calmly examining one of the statues in his office.

"Hello Martin, long time, no see."

"Yeah when was it last china?" He asked.

"Exactly," Martin nodded.

"So holding hostages Malcom? I thought so highly of you.

"What do you want?" Malcom demanded.

"You running around in league gear sort of makes you a problem."

"I do not think so I did nothing wrong."

Martin snorted slightly and said, "You and I both know that's a lie."

"We kill all the time," Malcolm said.

"No we kill when necessary," Martin said.

"Necessary is such an opinionated term isn't it?"

"That may be, but you know what they feel is necessary and I am sure this vigilante is not it," Martin said.

"The Hood is a completely necessary kill."

"No he is a personal vendetta or it appears to be." Martin said.

"He's going after and killing our men. I'd say that more than enough reason."

"Our men or your men?" Martin asked.

"Both," Malcom said.

"The league does not have any immediate plans in Starling you however might. I am watching you Malcom after all we both know you never really leave the league you just get time away." Malcom just growled slightly. "You know I'm right," Martin shrugged.

"Please leave my building," Malcom said carefully.

"I was actually just about to." Martin said walking out. Malcom slumped in his chair with a sigh. This complicated things, but only slightly.

Martin headed out of the building and checked the time on his watch. He had an hour to mid night.

_'Better head back,'_ He thought. He got in his car and drove toward Queen Manor. Starling City was so much more interesting now.

"Interesting how much things can change."

* * *

He drove home to find Thea waiting in the living room for him. "Get everything?" Thea asked.

"Yeah!" He said holding up the bags.

"Good, I guess you're still a little procrastinator."

"Maybe," He said smiling.

"It's almost midnight on Christmas Eve. I'm pretty sure that's called procrastinating."

"I have only been here a while," He said.

"Alright, I guess I can excuse it." Thea said and gave him a kiss.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

"Still have about twenty minutes." She corrected with a chuckle.

"Oh right," he chuckled.

"Oh well," She shrugged and kissed him again.

"Wonder what happens now?" Martin asked.

"Well, we should probably go to sleep soon."

"I suppose so." He yawned.

"It'll be okay." She said and headed back upstairs.

"Yeah, see you in the morning," He said.

"See you in the morning." She smiled. He went to his room and sighed as he went over and examined his own league suit.

* * *

The day Oliver was let out of the hospital he went straight to Thea and Martin. "So…?" Martin asked.

"Obviously we need to talk," Oliver said.

"Right, couldn't agree more." Martin agreed.

"Thea how long have you known?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I started to get a little suspicious at the vigilante's first appearance then it just grew over time."

"Smart girl," Oliver sighed.

"Thank you, people just don't give me enough credit."

"Clearly, so the question becomes now what?" Oliver asked.

"We want to help in some way." Thea answered.

"I figured the question is how for each of you," Oliver said.

"That we do not know." Martin answered.

"Well, Martin you went into a dangerous combat zone without flinching, do you have combat experience?" Oliver asked carefully.

"Just a few years of self-defense while I was away,"

"Well, I'll have to see what exactly you can do." Oliver said.

"Okay," Martin said eagerly.

"The base is under your club right?" Thea asked.

"You figured that out too?" Oliver asked.

"Well, you protect that place so relentlessly and usually disappear and reappear as the vigilante when you go down there." Thea pointed out with a smirk.

"I never come up the public way in suit." He said.

"No but you disappear then appear on the news as 'the Hood'." She corrected.

He smiled. "Alright Thea, I have a place for you."

"Alright, where?"

"Observation and intelligence gathering," he said.

"Alright," Thea nodded. "I could definitely do that."

"Good," Oliver said nodding.

"Sounds like a plan." Martin agreed.

"Martin, come with me," Oliver said.

Martin followed. "What are you not telling me?" Oliver asked when they were alone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Martin lied easily.

Oliver eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure?" He asked already knowing he was lying.

"I told you everything." Martin said.

Oliver looked skeptical but nodded. "Well you need to train a bit then." He said.

Martin nodded, "Definitely."

"When you are ready you'll be my partner." He said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" He asked.

"Yes I am. Diggle made a good point to me that he can't always be there." Oliver said.

"Alright, when do I start training?"

"Tonight and every single night after unless I say so."

"Alright, perfectly fair." Martin nodded.

"You need a suit." Oliver said.

"Right, can't have anyone recognizing me."

"No but I have idea for that. For now get Thea and your gear we are going to the base," he said.

Martin nodded and headed back to where she was. "Come on let's go," he said smiling as he picked up his bow. She smiled and they headed off.

* * *

A few minutes later they stood in Oliver's base. "Wow," Thea awed looking around.

"It's pretty good. No touching the arrows, Thea." Oliver said.

"Noted," She said keeping her hands behind her back.

"Good because some of them explode."

"Definitely noted," She said simply.

"Now, Martin let's see how good a shot you are," Oliver said throwing a tennis ball up into the air. Martin drew an arrow and shot it pinning the ball to the wall. "Nice shot, let's try something harder," He said duping over a ben of them.

Martin shot a few but not much not wanting Oliver to get too suspicious.

"Good," Oliver said.

"Still have work to do." Martin said looking at the ones of the ground.

"You do, but your good," Oliver said.

"Well, thank you. I had a lot of practice the last few years."

"Good, need a bit of improvement," He said.

"Well, that is what this is for isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Oliver said. "There's more than just the shooting though." Oliver added.

"Like?" Martin asked.

"Strength, speed, agility, combat all of that."

"Okay," Martin said nodding.

"So, where do we start?" Martin asked. Oliver smiled and threw a punch out of nowhere. Martin had quickly blocked it.

Oliver smiled, "Nice reflexes." Oliver delivered another punch which Martin out of reflex blocked again. "Excellent," Oliver said getting more suspicious. He aimed a kick at his ribs. Martin side stepped it just in time. "You are good," Oliver said.

"Just the self-defense classes,"

"Must have been a great teacher."

"Well, yes he was."

"Okay well then we keep working"

Weeks later Oliver watched Martin shoot and spar with Diggle and simply said, "You're ready"

"You sure?" Martin asked wiping his brow and setting the bow down.

"Yes, you are ready." Oliver said and Diggle nodded.

"So, then I need a suit?" Martin asked.

"Yes and I have one for you." He said smirking. "Just follow me." Oliver directed.

He followed over to where Oliver kept his suit. The suit was a bluish grey with red and black on the sides, a utility belt, a full hood and mask with red one way goggles, and a grey recurve bow and back quiver with red tipped and feathered arrows.

"Wow it's amazing!" Martin said honestly.

"Glad you like it." Oliver said. "Go ahead and try it on."

He did and had just slipped the hood up when Thea arrived. "Oh, wow." Thea said seeing him.

"Look good?" He asked his voice altered.

"Yes you do."

"Thanks Ollie says I am ready."

"That's great! But be careful out there." Thea warned seriously.

"I will and Oliver will be there too." Martin said.

"Of course, I just don't want anything to happen to either of you."

"We'll be alright." Oliver said from over at the computer.

"Alright, I can trust that." Thea said.

"Now we have something odd." Oliver said as a call from the phone he had given Laurel rang.

"Hello?" Oliver answered with the phone disguising his voice.

"I need to talk to you." She said.

"What is it?"

"My friend's brother recently died in a fire. He was a fire fighter, but his death is off." She said.

"Off how?" He asked pulling stuff up on the computer.

"His autopsy shows he was burning hotter than the fire." She said.

"Alright, I'll look into it."

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." Oliver said before hanging up. "Let me suit up we have to go meet your sister."

"Laurel?" Martin asked surprised.

"Yes, Laurel."

"What does she have to do with this?" Martin asked.

"She has a phone to reach the vigilante." He said.

"But she has no idea it's you?" Martin asked getting his suit.

"Not that I am aware of." He said.

"Alright, might be best that way." Martin said getting his suit on.

"It is." Oliver said.

"Then we need to make sure she doesn't know who I am either." Martin said donning the hood.

"That's part of the reason for the hoods." He said.

"Part?" Martin asked confused his voice now disguised.

"Yeah part." Oliver said his own voice disguised.

"What other parts are there?" Martin asked.

"Sentimental." He said.

"…Alright…" He said hesitantly. "Let's just go." Oliver nodded.

They both headed out through the private exit. "Ready?" Oliver asked.

"Ready," Martin nodded. Oliver shot one of the grapple arrows and they were off.

* * *

They both arrived fairly quickly where they found Laurel waiting for them file in hand. "Who's this?" Laurel asked looking at Martin as she handing Oliver the file.

"My new partner," Oliver said reading the file.

"Well, that will certainly help then." Laurel noted.

"Yes it will." Oliver said continuing to read.

"See anything?" Martin asked.

"Yes, I do this man had bruising as if from a fight." Oliver said.

"She's right then. Looks like we have someone to go after."

"No, but we do know someone is targeting fireman in fires, but why?" Oliver asked.

"Let me see that file." Martin said taking it having no idea yet. "Interesting look at this all the men hit were survivor of the building fire and collapse a few years back." Martin said.

He looked at Oliver looked at him and said, "Maybe he lost someone in the collapse and thinks he's somehow avenging them."

"Maybe, but he has not touched the builders for cutting corners though."

"Maybe just not yet."

"Maybe, but what if he is after the firemen specifically?"

"Maybe he was one of them." Martin intrigued.

"That seems more likely," Laurel offered.

Oliver nodded and said, "We'll pull up a list. See if we could find any leads."

Martin nodded and turned to Laurel. "Thank you Ms. Lance," He said.

"You're welcome and thank you for helping." They said nothing heading off.

They headed back to the arrow cave to look into who it might be taking the file with them.

"That went smoothly," Oliver said.

"I'll call Felicity, see what she can find."

"Who?" Martin asked.

"She's an IT Person for Queen Consolidated but since she's so good I sometimes have her find stuff for the vigilante. She doesn't realize that part though." Oliver explained.

"She doesn't?" He asked.

"Unless she figured it out herself and never said anything." Oliver said looking over at Thea.

"Maybe," Thea shrugged.

"Well, either way I'm giving her a call." Oliver said taking off the hood and pulling out his 'Oliver' cellphone.

"Why?" Martin asked.

"She has been completely reliable to get all of the information I need by computer."

"Alright," He said taking his hood and mask off.

Oliver nodded and dialed Felicity's number. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Felicity, I'm going to need a favor."

"What is it?" She asked carefully.

"I'm going to need a list of the firemen who were on call for the collapse at the Noddel Towers two years ago."

"Alright why?" She asked.

"I want to hold a benefit for the firefighters and I need the names for a memorial ice sculpture," Oliver said.

"Alright, I'll get them over as soon as I can." Felicity agreed.

"Thanks!" Oliver said.

"You're welcome, Oliver." Felicity said and they hung up.

"Nice girl." He said.

"Seems like it." Martin nodded.

Thea smiled. "Is that so?" She asked smirking at him.

"That's irrelevant." Oliver said awkwardly.

Thea and Martin both snorted at that. Oliver sent them both a slight glare. "Oh lighten up." Thea said.

"Besides, you pretty much just confirmed it." Martin pointed out with a smirk.

"Confirmed what?" Oliver asked.

"You like her." Martin said simply.

"I do she's a good friend." He said.

"That's not what we meant." Thea said.

"Whatever," Oliver sighed. They both snorted again. "Oh you two go make out while I wait for the file." He taunted.

Even though they knew he was taunting them, they did anyways. Oliver face palmed and set to work reading through the file he had. "That does seem to be the case." He muttered.

"What?" Martin asked pulling away from Thea.

"That he was in that collapse." Oliver said simply.

"You sure?" Martin asked walking over.

"Not positive but it certainly seems that way."

"Interesting." Martin said.

Then Oliver's phone rang. "Hello?" He asked still reading the file.

"Oliver, I found the file, how do you want me to get it to you?" Felicity said on the other line.

"Email would be best." He said.

"Alright, sending them over now."

"Thank you, Felicity." He said.

"You're welcome, Oliver." Felicity said as the computer indicated its arrival.

"Ask her out." Thea mouthed.

Oliver hesitated but said, "One more thing, Felicity."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well… will you go out with me?"

"I...what...well yeah I...you...like a date?" She stammered.

"Well, yes, I do."

"I...uh...yeah of course!" She said.

"Saturday night work?" She asked.

"Yeah I can do that."

"Great, I'll see you then."

"Yeah see you then." She said.

They both hung up smiling widely. "So?" Martin asked.

"I have a date for Saturday night."

He smirked "That so?"

"As long as nothing gets in the way here."

"Well then Romeo let's try to get this settled and maybe you can actually have that charity event for the firemen Saturday." Martin said.

"Right," Oliver said opening the file.

"Look at this one Garfield Lynns presumed dead in the collapse." Martin said.

"What about him?" Oliver said looking over his information.

"Showed signs of psychosis a few weeks before."

"So… if he's still alive."

"Then maybe this pushed him over the edge." Martin said.

"Definitely on to something there, Martin."

"It would make sense." Martin said.

"Then we have a lead."

"No, we have no clue where to look." Thea said.

"We have a better idea though." Oliver corrected.

"That is a better way to put it."

"Put what?" Diggle asked coming in.

Oliver explained to him the entire situation.

"Tough situation.

"Very," Oliver nodded.

"Hold the ball...if he is after the others then he will attack it!" Martin said.

"I know that." Oliver said.

"No, I mean host the ball and wait for him to attack." Martin said.

"Would you be able to make the switch without anyone finding out though?" Diggle concerned.

"No I do not show up as me." Martin said.

"That could work." Diggle admitted.

"Then why am I not going to be suited up?" Oliver asked.

"You need to be there for official reasons."

"He right, Oliver." Thea said.

"So I let you take this guy on alone?" He asked.

"Do we really have any other options?" Martin asked.

"No, no we don't" Oliver said.

"Then yes you do." Martin simply stated.

"Fine we'll do it." Oliver sighed.

"Good," Martin agreed.

"You will owe me a date." Thea said.

"Alright, gladly." Martin agreed.

"Good because you did not have choice." She smirked.

"No complaints." He shrugged.

"Well I guess we have a party to plan." Oliver said.

"Right, aren't you good at that?" Martin said to him.

"I am." He said.

Martin chuckled and said, "So, let's get to work."

"Fine I'll get Tommy." Oliver said pulling out his phone and heading upstairs followed by Diggle.

"Think it will work?" Martin asked Thea.

"Think you can handle him?" She asked.

"I think so." Martin said.

"Then yes I do." She said.

"Good," Martin said with a sigh.

Thea was trying to figure what was wrong. Martin was internally thinking and wondering how well he could fight without revealing how good he was. "Something wrong?" Thea asked.

"No, not really." He said.

"You sure." She asked worriedly.

"Yeah I will be fine." He said.

"Well, alright." She said and gave him a kiss. He kissed back mind still running wild. He still had no idea then. _'I will just have to wing it.'_ He thought. He just hoped it wouldn't give himself away.

* * *

Saturday rolled in with Oliver waiting out front of his half-finished club for Felicity while the party was in full swing. While he was waiting, Laurel had come over with Tommy. "Oliver, going alone to your own party?" Laurel asked surprised.

"Actually, no, I have a date." Oliver said. "I'm just waiting for her."

"That's great Oliver with who you never told me..." Tommy said awkwardly.

Oliver was about to answer when Felicity finally got there in a fitted red dress with her hair down and curled beautifully wearing contacts instead of her glasses. "H...Hey Oliver." She said.

Oliver turned to her and was even honestly shocked himself. "F… Felicity you look great!" He said.

Felicity blushed and said, "Thank you, you do, too."

Tommy cleared his throat getting their attention. "Oh! Right, Felicity, meet Tommy my best friend and Laurel my other best friend and Tommy's girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you two." Felicity said.

"You too, Oliver had never mentioned you before." Laurel said.

"Well, he's my boss." Felicity said in awkward Felicityness.

"Oh! So you work for him or the company?" Laurel asked.

"The company, I work in the IT department."

"Really Oliver does not seem one to have tech issues and not just buy a new computer." Laurel joked.

Felicity laughed slightly and said, "Except that's not what it means."

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked.

"IT stands for Information Technology, it's the use of systems to store, retrieve, and transmit information."

"Oh! Okay I get it now." Laurel said smiling.

"Yeah, a lot of people make that mistake though."

"So the party then?" Oliver asked extending a hand to Felicity.

"Oh, right," Felicity said taking it.

From the rooftop above the club Martin was watching with a smile. "Looks like that worked out, now, where are you Garfield?" He waited and watched and then on the rooftop across from him there was a man dressed in fireman's gear staring at the club as he headed down. Martin smirked and headed down after him.

Inside the party was in full swing when something hit one of the snack tables and it went up in flames. The party was obviously set into panic. No sooner had Oliver shouted for everyone to leave when Garfield walked in flame thrower in hand. Just as he was about to fire at the firemen a red arrow severed the fuel line and he turned to face Martin as guests ran out around them.

"Consider that a warning." Martin said with his voice disguised drawing back another arrow. "I do not want to hurt you Garfield please just let me help you." Martin said.

Garfield said nothing and pointed the flame thrower at Martin. Marin dodged the last bit of flame and shot an arrow at his hand forcing him to drop the flame thrower.

Martin very quickly had another arrow drawn. "They are innocent people!" Martin shouted.

"Them innocent? They left me to die! I told them we could save the others and they ran! Do you know what it was like waking up as a John Doe in the hospital burned beyond recognition! They need to suffer as I did!" He shouted throwing another fire bomb.

Martin dodged it easily, "No I don't but you don't need to do this because of it!"

"They need to suffer!"

"No they don't." Martin said and fired an arrow. It hit him in the shoulder. He hissed and reached for the flame thrower again. "Don't make me do this!" Martin said aiming for the man's head.

"You wouldn't." He accused simply.

"Try me." Martin said. He got a hold of the flame thrower earning an arrow through the brain.

Oliver saw all of this and he could tell by his stance that it was not Martins first kill it was another kill for him and just like Oliver when he was forced to he was not proud of the kill. That of course made Oliver even more suspicious of the Lance boys past.

Martin looked over to Oliver gave a nod and shot a grapple arrow out the window. He knew that some time likely soon Oliver and he would be having a talk. He went out the window though knowing that more immediately he had to get out of there.

Just as he vanished into the night Martin's father arrived. Quinten looked around the crime scene then over at Oliver who was the only one still there by now. "What happened?" He asked him.

Oliver launched into the story of what had happened.

"Great, as if the Hood wasn't enough of a problem, now we have this new copy-cat vigilante to put up with."

"To be fair he did save the party." Oliver pointed out.

"It should have just been evacuated then have let us do our job."

"We did evacuate and you were still a good ten minutes away." Oliver said calmly.

"This copy-cat should have stayed out of it though."

"And then the cities Firemen could have died." Oliver said.

"No, we would have handled it."

"From a few blocks away?" Oliver asked.

"Why are you taking these guys sides? As much as they feel like sugarcoating it they're both just murderers."

"One of them just saved a party full of people including your daughter." Oliver said.

"They murdered people." He said.

"Only when they had to." Oliver corrected.

"That does not make it right." He said.

"If this new vigilante hadn't killed him there would have been a lot more deaths which would likely have included Laurel, Tommy, and myself. So excuse me for not being mad at the new guy for doing it."

Quinten glared but said nothing as they began checking the crime scene. "You need to leave now." He told Oliver after a while realizing he wasn't. "At the tome your club is a close crime scene. We'll let you know when it's cleared."

* * *

Oliver nodded and left to meet his friends outside. "Are you okay?" Felicity worried coming over.

"I'm fine." Oliver said smiling and hugging her.

"Good," She smiled hugging him back.

"You really should have gotten out when the fight started." She said and he saw Laurel and Tommy nod in agreement.

"Sorry, I guess I was a little to put off at the time."

"So what happened?" Laurel asked.

"A vigilante showed up and killed the guy that was attacking the party. It wasn't our usual one though but they still used a bow and arrow." Oliver said.

"He has a partner now?" Tommy asked reminding Laurel of her talk with the Hood but she obviously didn't say so.

Oliver shrugged to keep them from getting suspicious and said remembering what Quinten was calling him, "or a copy-cat. He was alone so honestly it could be either."

"Maybe the other one was busy?" Felicity said snuggled comfortably into his side.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see what else comes up." Oliver shrugged holding her close.


End file.
